


Summer (Ballet) School

by notmuchelse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M, bad first meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmuchelse/pseuds/notmuchelse
Summary: Written using a prompt I got of tumblr.Set in an AU where Asuka, Manjoume and others from GX (yet to be introduced) go to a ballet summer school.Manjoume doesn't want to go to ballet school, he hates it. Asuka loves it. At first Manjoume attempts to get himself expelled from school but Asuka has plans to change his mind about ballet and help him to enjoy it.





	1. An Awful Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before my exams and only finished the first chapter two weeks after them. In the end I re-wrote the first half of the chapter. I'm glad I did though having a clear mind helped me to write better

Some people enjoyed school, they found a certain joy from learning. Asuka didn't particularly love school, she was simply a good student - she handed her homework in on time, was always prepared and well behaved, she was basically a model student. However despite having no real adoration for her normal school, summer school was something she looked forward to, constantly anticipating it. See, Asuka’s summer school was a dance school, ballet to be more precise, and she loved doing ballet. There was something she found almost mesmerising about the dance, the graceful moves, the elegant jumps, the beautiful costumes, and the fascinating stories. It was thanks to this love of hers that she started attending the summer school when she was 5. Her determination and perseverance enabled her to become the best student in her year. Asuka took pride in that school, she was proud of what it helped her accomplish. Ballet was her love. 

On the other hand there were those that found school pointless, they saw no value in education and if given the choice wouldn't attend. Now Manjoume wasn't quite like that. By no means was he the best behaved student but he certainly wasn't a complete rebel. It would be fairer to say it simply bored him, still he did most of his work on time and attended all his lessons. When his brothers informed him he was going to summer school he frowned and asked if they were joking. When they told him it would be a ballet school he got annoyed. Manjoume held the idea that ballet would ruin his masculine image. His plan was simple: if he made no effort to participate and was more or less a bad student, they'd expel him. Of course his brothers wouldn't be happy but he'd prefer that. At least that was what he told himself.

The first day was planned simply. Students would arrive on the Monday and have the morning (until two o'clock) to get to know their roommates, classmates and so on. For people who had been going to ballet school before this time was for them to either help out or just chill. Asuka decided to help, she remembered her first day and how awful it was when she couldn't find her room and how upsetting it was when she couldn't make immediate friends. Thankfully it hadn’t taken her long to settle as she received help from a rather kind student, who had left the school by now. Asuka’s first goal was to make sure everyone knew where they were going and what they were doing. There weren't too many students so she managed to help anyone who asked for it in a rather short amount of time. Once she had done that, Asuka decided to sit down. If she saw anyone in need of help she would do so, and if they saw her first she was wearing a bright yellow jacket that indicated she could help.

After about ten minutes of sitting uneventfully a small girl approached Asuka. 

“Excuse me miss?” she said, poking Asuka for attention.

“What's up? Are you okay?” Asuka asked.

“Oh um, I'm okay it's umm… it's something else,” the girl replied.

“What is it?” Asuka questioned.

“Well you see, there's a boy in that tree,” she pointed to a tree not far from were they were, “and I was trying to talk to him and see if he wanted to be friends because he seemed kinda lonely but he didn't reply. I think he might be stuck.” She glanced at the tree again and back at Asuka. “Can you help him?”

“I can try but I might have to get a teacher.” Asuka chuckled.

“Okay, I'll wait here. If you need a teacher just shout and I'll get one.” The girl smiled. 

“Alright, thank you.” Asuka replied, heading towards the tree.

The young girl wasn't wrong, there certainly was a boy in the tree. Although she couldn't hear him well, Asuka could hear enough to make out the mumbled curses he was uttering. When she looked a little closer, Asuka noticed that he wasn't actually stuck and seemed more annoyed at what was most likely bird droppings on his pant leg. 

“Uh, excuse me.” Asuka called up to him. “Why are you in the tree? Can you get down?”

He didn't reply, although it was obvious he heard her as he quickly glanced down at her before turning away.

“Umm, are you okay?” She tried again, only to be met by more silence. “I know you can hear me.”

“I know you know I can hear you. I'm just in no mood to talk to you.” He grunted.

“Well, I was only checking to see if you're okay.” Asuka said moving around the tree so she could see his face.

“I am, so job done. You can go now.” He tried to turn away again but Asuka simply followed.

“Do you even go here?” Asuka asked, somewhat suspicious from his actions. 

“Unfortunately, yes. Now if you could ju-” 

“Have you got your ID?” Asuka interrupted. 

“Well, sure. Why?” he asked, taking what was probably his ID out of his pocket. 

“Can I see it? I need proof you go here. Look, here's mine.” She held her ID out for him to see. 

“Urgh, fine. Just leave me alone afterwards.” He held his ID out for her to see. Unfortunately for him, he dropped it. “Crap!” He grumbled, although he didn't appear bothered enough to go and retrieve it and stayed seated on his branch. 

“It's okay, I got it.” Asuka reassured, picking it up. “Let's see… Jun Manjoume.” She read aloud, “So, your name is Jun?”

“Manjoume will do fine,” he responded. 

“Alright then, Manjoume, looks like this checks out. Sorry for doubting you.” She laughed sheepishly. 

“Doesn't matter. I don't plan to stay in this crummy school long.” Manjoume shrugged. 

“Crummy? What do you mean?” Asuka asked, a little shocked by the insult to the school. 

“Well, to put it simply, I do not want to be here,” he replied. 

“In the tree?” Asuka guessed, trying to think of a more positive answer. 

“No! I chose to be in the tree! I don't wanna be here! In this school!” he yelled. 

“Oh, and why not?” Asuka questioned. 

“Well let's see, this school is crummy, stupid, boring, a waste of my time. I mean I could go on but I think you get my point.” Manjoume responded, sort of lying down on the branch. 

“Actually I don't. I think this school is absolutely wonderful! And if you don't like it then you should just go home.” Asuka spat back. 

“Listen, if I could go home I would, but I can't.” Manjoume replied. 

“Why not! If you hate it then go, no one wants a little whining brat around spoiling it for everyone,” Asuka scolded, holding herself back from losing her temper. His attitude stunk and if it weren't for the fact Asuka thought it too petty an issue she would have lost it with him. 

“Because I can't, alright! Jeez you're nosey… Just leave me alone.” Manjoume snapped. 

“Whatever.” Asuka huffed. “Class starts soon, so try and show up.”

“Hmm…” was the only response he gave her. Realising there was really no point in continuing to try and talk to him she left. 

With about ten minutes before class Asuka decided to quickly check all her things. She had her dance clothes, hair tie, other miscellaneous things... and Manjoume’s ID. 

“Damn, I forgot to give it back,” she mumbled to herself. “Guess I should return it…” 

She returned to the tree where she saw him last but he wasn't there. As there wasn't much time until lessons began, and Asuka was never one to be late, she decided to return it later. As she was walking to the school building she heard a voice nearby, one she'd only just learnt. Asuka was about to tell Manjoume to get to class when she realised he was on the phone, having what sounded like a serious conversation. Upon realising that she hid. She couldn't pinpoint why she did, something simply told her to hide and listen. 

“I know. I won't, I swear. I will, don't you trust me…” there was a long pause. “Ah… Uh of course… I’ll see you later.” He put his phone away with a sigh and began walking. Walking towards Asuka that was. 

When she realised how close he was, it was too late for her to hide better. She knew she was caught so rather than being caught “spying” she stood up and pretended that she was simply walking past. The likelihood of him falling for that weren't high, she knew that, but she tried anyway. 

Manjoume walked past her and at first she thought she was safe, she'd simply trail behind him and give him his ID as he got near the building. Of course not long after Asuka took a breath in relief, he stopped dead in his tracks and began, quickly, walking backwards until he was in front of her. 

“Hey, you!” He pointed at her in a humorous and over dramatic fashion. “You have my ID still! Seriously I need that thing back.”

“Oh, yeah! That, I have that! Yeah, uh it's here.” Asuka responded, getting his ID out of her pocket and handing it to him. 

“Can't even get food without this…” he mumbled, grabbing it carefully. Once again Asuka though she was safe, now he had his card he'd just walk away and they'd be done. “Wait a minute… What were you doing here? Did you hear my phone call?” he asked after glancing up from his card three times. 

“Well you see, I just came to give you your card back… And I may have heard just a little of your call…” Asuka replied sheepishly. 

“Wait, wait. How much is a little? You know when someone makes an effort to move themselves away from people for a phone call it is usually because it's private,” he responded, stuffing his ID card into his jacket. 

“I only heard a tiny bit at the end. And to be fair I only came to find you because you got your knickers in a knot so I had to come give your ID back to you.” Asuka replied, folding her arms. 

“Well I only got annoyed because you were annoying me. Besides you could have just placed it at the bottom of the tree. But no, you took it with you. Jeez.” Manjoume huffed. 

“Well, whatever. If you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for class,” she responded, crossly. “I'll see you around, or not. Either way I don't care.”

“If I were you I'd run. You're about to be late.” Manjoume smirked. 

“Wait, what?” Asuka quickly checked her watch, he was right - she had just over a minute to get to class on time. “Oh, crap!” She ran away, muttering what Manjoume assumed was cussing. 

“Well… Guess I should go too…” Manjoume sighed, strolling towards the building. “Looks like I'm gonna just have to put up with all this for a little longer than I first thought.”


	2. The Big Show Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students teacher, Mrs Fink announces a big show for the students during class. Everyone is overcome with joy and excitement. All except for Manjoume that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big huge thanks to my awesome friend harinezumiko (https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko) for beta reading this and helping me with my awful grammar X3  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! X3

“Asuka?! Where have you been, class is about to begin?” Asuka’s close friend Junko questioned, waving to Asuka as she stumbled into the room out of breath.

“I was just dealing with some idiot,” Asuka panted.

“Well, looks like you're good anyway, teach is late and we didn't need to change today either,” their other friend Momoe added.

“That's good.” Asuka sighed, sitting next to the pair.

“How's life been for you anyway?” Junko asked, stretching her legs out in front of her. 

“You literally saw me three days ago!” Asuka chuckled. “I've been fine though. Fubuki has been pestering me about his trip to Hawaii by sending me pictures.” She held her phone out with a selfie of Fubuki holding a coconut drink. 

“I wish your brother had taken me to Hawaii…” Momoe hummed, grinning softly. 

“Me too…” Junko said, dreamily. 

“Alright guys, I think that's enough Fubuki for today,” Asuka responded, turning her screen off. 

“Awww.” They both whined in union. 

“Seriously though guys, this summer should be great! You know, I heard the teacher has a surprise for us this year.” Asuka chirruped giddily. 

“Really? What do you think it'll be?” Junko asked. 

“I don't know, maybe we'll do a big show.” Momoe guessed. 

“Hmm, sounds a bit far fetched… It's probably just new mirrors or something. They are covered up at the minute.” Asuka added. 

“Oh, I know that, Asuka. Let a girl dream.” Momoe pulled her tongue out in a playful manner.

“But seriously, how great would it be to do a big show this year? All we've ever done before are those small shows at the end of the year for friends and family,” Junko said. 

“That would be nice.” Asuka smiled. 

“Hey guys, the teacher's here.” Momoe hushed the two as their teacher walked in. 

The teacher's name was Mrs Fink, a wonderful dancer with a huge amount of passion for it. She was also Asuka’s idol, someone Asuka aspired to be like. She was a kind and supportive teacher and just made everything a lot more enjoyable. 

“Good afternoon everyone. Today we will simply be doing roll call and going through some basic rules. Of course I know most of you aren't here for the first time but it's just a refresher.” She smiled, sitting crossed legged with the students. “On the bright side, I have some excellent news to share with you all,” she grinned eagerly, “so look forward to that.”

Midway through the register Manjoume walked into the classroom, looking a little flustered. As the room was so open, Mrs Fink noticed him immediately.

“Why are you late?” she asked, looking towards him. 

“Ummm… I… Got a little lost… I guess,” Manjoume mumbled. 

“Jun Manjoume, is it?” Mrs Fink questioned.

“Yeah…” he replied, still standing by the door. 

“Come sit down. You, sir, are in luck, I was just about to read your name. So technically you just evaded being late.” She winked in a friendly manner.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, sitting a little further away from the other kids. 

Once roll call was done and the rules were laid out, Mrs Fink got excitable, almost childlike in her giddiness. 

“Now, for the best part. The special announcement. Can anyone guess what it will be?”

“Is it new mirrors?” Junko cheered, waving her arm in the air. 

“No, better.” She grinned, clapping her hands. “The best thing that could happen actually.”

“No way… Are we doing a big show? Like a show on a proper stage?” Asuka gasped.

“Yes! Yes! We're doing a performance in the Grand Courtenay Theatre! Isn't that great?! Guys I'm so excited!” Mrs Fink squealed. 

“No way! This has to be a dream!” One of the girls in the class squealed. Others broke out into joyful chatter, celebrating through high-fives and other happy gestures. 

“Miss! What dance are we doing?” Junko asked, throwing her arm up and waving it for attention. 

“The Nutcracker.” Mrs Fink replied, still smiling. 

“Who will be the lead roles?” a boy to Asuka’s left questioned. 

“That'll be decided tomorrow,” Mrs Fink responded. 

“I bet the lead female will be Asuka,” Momoe chirruped. 

“It has to be!” someone else chimed in. “She's the best here, if it's not her, who else?”

“Guys, you're giving me too much credit…” Asuka chuckled, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“You're telling me,” Manjoume huffed, under his breath. 

“Hey you!? You got a problem?” Junko glared at Manjoume. 

“No, I just think this dance thing is kinda stu-”

“Alright that's enough of that!” Mrs Fink interrupted, standing near Manjoume and catching him off guard causing him to jump a little. “Now let's just call this a day. Be prepared for tomorrow, bring your dance equipment. You will all be entered for a role in the performance so you will all be doing a dance tryout.” She said, looking directly at Manjoume as she said the last part. 

The first to leave was Manjoume. He quickly left the room, while everyone else surrounded Mrs Fink, continuing to show their excitement about the show and some just giving her a better hello. 

“Mrs Fink, I'm so glad to be back this year.” Asuka smiled. She had waited for most of the crowd to dissipate. The only people left were herself, Momoe, and Junko. 

“Girls,” Mrs Fink grinned. “I'm so glad to see you all again this year!” She pulled them all in for a hug. “Are you excited for the show?”

“Definitely! I can't believe we're doing it!” Momoe replied. 

“It's like a dream come true.” Junko added. 

“Thank you for giving us this opportunity.” Asuka continued. 

“I'm just glad I finally managed to do this for everyone, an actual show! I can't wait!” Mrs Fink smiled. “Now, I know I haven't talked to you much but I have to go. I have to fill in some papers for the newer kids.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” the girls replied in unison. 

Mrs Fink, left waving goodbye. Asuka, Junko and Momoe began walking to their dorm. 

“What is up with that rude old fart?” Junko huffed. 

“Who?” Asuka asked. 

“That black haired kid, Manjoume I think,” Junko responded. 

“Yeah he was totally rude. What was up with him?” Momoe added.

“I think he's just grumpy. Like he doesn't really want to be here. You know?” Asuka replied. 

“Well, whatever his reason there was still no need for him to be rude to you,” Junko said, folding her arms. 

“About that, I may have ticked him off a little earlier.” Asuka chuckled, nervously. 

“Wait, you met him earlier? Well, whatever, still doesn't excuse his behaviour.” Momoe shrugged. 

“Let's just forget about it.” Asuka chuckled. 

“Yeah, let's just go have fun!” Junko cheered. 

“Have fun?! I still need to unpack!” Momoe laughed. 

“Come on, we'll help you. Thankfully we get to share a room this year.” Asuka grinned. 

“Just us as well! It is going to be awesome!” Momoe cheered. 

“Come on, let's start having fun!” Junko chirruped, opening their room door. 

Meanwhile Manjoume laid in his room, waiting for his roommates to show up. He ended up being stuck in the bed by the corner, indicated by the personal belongings on the other beds. He was at least glad they seemed tidy, mostly. Manjoume hadn't brought much with him and therefore unpacked quickly. 

It wasn't long before his roomates arrived. They seemed to be buzzing about the show, chattering happily about how it was only their class and how lucky they were to be selected. Another gushed over that Asuka girl he met when he was on the tree. He rolled his eyes, he didn't understand why everyone was so happy about this. It was just a stupid show. Right? Hoping they would leave him alone, Manjoume rolled over to face the wall. It apparently worked as they all sat down and continued to talk amongst themselves. 

“Hey, who was that bad attitude kid? Seriously, what a stick in the mud,” one of them said, clearly annoyed. 

“I can't believe what he said about…” another added, pausing for effect before saying her name with a sigh, “Asuka.”

Manjoume knew who they were talking about but attempted to ignore them. 

“Uh, guys?” the third one whispered. 

“What an idiot. I hope he's thrown out the class, or something!” the first grunted. 

“Yeah, no one talks about Asuka that way!” the second added. 

“Guyyyss!” the third hissed. 

“Hey, maybe we should do something. The teacher won't, she's too nice.”

“Yeah! We should, like, prank him, or something!”

“Guyss! He's behind you!” The third boy hissed. It was too late a warning however as Manjoume was standing behind them. 

“That guy you're talking about. Yeah, that was me, your roommate,” he snarled. 

“Uh, that stuff we said, we were just kidding you know,” the first voice uttered. 

“You know what, whatever! You guys clearly don't like me so I'm just gonna go. Does that make you happy? Of course it does. Mess with my stuff and you'll regret it,” he snarled, leaving the room, and the boys, in shock. 

“I tried to warn you idiots!” the third boy sighed, irritably, as Manjoume closed the door. 

“Looks like I'm not even gonna catch a break in my own room,” Manjoume sighed, sitting under a tree not far from his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Kudos and comments really help me out.   
> Hopefully chapter three will be out soon, in which the students all get a chance to show off their dance moves ;3


	3. Dance dance dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day everyone gets to show their dance moves off. However one kid doesn't really seem to know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, finally an update. Sorry I took so long I had a whole lot going on but hopefully I'll be able to write a bit more now.

Class started at ten however most students arrived early in order to change into their dance clothes, Asuka and her friends were the first to arrive. 

“I'm so excited.” Momoe cheered.

“For the big dance?” Asuka questioned.

“Well obviously that,” she replied with a wink, “but also just being able to dance today! I finally get to show Mrs Fink how much I improved!”

“I can't wait to see.” Asuka smiled. 

“I've improved too you know.” Junko teased tying her hair up. 

“Let's be honest though the real joy will be being able to see Asuka dance again!” Another girl piped in. 

“No kidding!” Momoe chirruped. “I just know you'll be the lead Asuka!”

“I dunno…” Asuka began. 

“Oh don't be modest!” Junko laughed, slapping Asuka on the back playfully. 

“Guys, Mrs Fink is here, let's go.” a blonde girl motioned the others into the classroom. 

The curtains had all been pulled back, revealing the mirrors. The floor had been freshly cleaned, reflecting the beams of light from the sun faintly. It was the same room as yesterday and looked more or less the same but today the atmosphere was different. They were here today to dance. It was what everyone eagerly awaited and it made the room feel that much more special.

“Alright guys and gals! Today is about testing your current skills. From what I see I will decide the roles for the recital.” Mrs Fink announced after taking the register. 

The music began and the students began dancing. Almost everyone displayed some degree of good skill in ballet. One exception was Manjoume, who just stood near the corner watching. At this point he wasn't even trying to misbehave or not join in. No even if he wanted to try his main issue was that he simply did not know where to start. 

Mrs Fink was observing students on the other side of the classroom, giving positive feedback and tips to each individual student. There wasn't much for Manjoume to do and he refused to ask for help. At some point or another he found himself studying the other kids. 

At least he'd like to say other kids, rather it was just one. Asuka to be exact. He hated to admit it but there was something captivating about her dancing, maybe it was her graceful moves or elegant rhythm. Or perhaps it was just that she was keeping her mouth shut. He tried to convince himself it was that but in reality he knew it was something else. Even Manjoume couldn't find a fault with her dancing despite actively highlighting his own distaste for ballet. 

“What's up Manjoume? Aren't you going to dance?” Mrs Fink questioned, snapping Manjoume back into the reality he wasn't completely aware he left. 

“Huh? What?!” He jumped a little as Mrs Fink placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“Can you try dancing like everyone else?” She asked, smiling sweetly. 

“Uhh… No.” He replied curtly, avoiding eye contact. Despite not particularly wanting to participate in the dancing there was something embarrassing about admitting he couldn't. 

“Why not?” Mrs Fink pushed. 

“I don't want to.” Manjoume stated. 

“Oh, really? Why not?” She asked. 

“Ballet sucks. I don't want to participate in such a stupi-”

“Now, now. That's not quite right is it.” She grinned, “If you ask me I'd think you admired ballet, with the way you were watching Asuka before.”

“Ad-Admiring! Are you crazy?!” He began turning a bright shade of red, “I was just staring in that general direction is all.” He folded his arms defensively. 

“I see.” She chuckled. “Anyway, Manjoume. I really do need you to show me how well you can dance.”

“Don't want to.” He responded, turning away. 

“Hmm. Manjoume could it be you don't know how to dance ballet?” Mrs Fink chuckled. 

“What?! I never said that!” Manjoume retorted. 

“Then prove it.” She smiled. 

There was a pause, Manjoume was unsure of how to respond. He knew this was a trap, she'd won either way. He either danced and made a fool of himself or refused and let her realise that he couldn't. Both options annoyed him and it was only made worse by her sweet and kind smile. It felt like she was mocking him (of course she wasn't).

“Well then Manjoume?” She hummed. 

“I refuse to partake in this silly charade!” Manjoume huffed “I am NOT dancing and it's not because I can't it is because I don't want to, okay?! It's a stupid, stupid thing for stupid people.”

“Is that so?” She paused for a moment, Manjoume could tell she was plotting something but he couldn't quite figure out what. Just as the silence around them began to become rather insufferable she spoke again. “You'll learn Manjoume, don't worry.” Before he could reply she strolled away onto the next few students. 

“... Learn what?” Manjoume mumbled to himself. 

Mrs Fink continued around the class, once she reached Asuka and you didn't need to be intelligent to know she was praising her non stop. 

“What's the point in all this anyway?” Manjoume grumbled, “We all know who'll be the lead…”

After she'd finished talking to everyone Mrs Fink stopped the music and gathered her students around. 

“Okay, that was a wonderful display everyone! Now, I need some time to sort the roles out so you all have a break whilst I do that and come back in about an hour. I'll announce the results then.” She smiled

“See you later Mrs Fink.” Momoe and Junko waved as they left the classroom. Asuka stayed behind for a moment. 

“You've already decided haven't you?” She chuckled. 

“You got me. I just like creating suspense.” Mrs Fink responded with a giggle. “I think you're all going to be surprised this time though.” She winked. 

“How so?” Asuka asked. 

“You'll find out soon Asuka. Now go have a break.” She replied. 

“Okay, I'll see you soon.” Asuka said, walking out to meet Junko and Momoe again.

“What did she say?” Junko questioned. 

“She said there'd be a surprise.” Asuka responded. 

“Oh! What kind of surprise?” Momoe chirruped. 

“She didn't say, guess we'll have to wait.”

“Ahh, I hate waiting.” Junko whined playfully. 

“Well I'm always one for a surprise.” Asuka chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, sorry again for the long wait.  
> Kudos and comments really help thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.  
> Kudos and comments really help out.   
> Let me know if there are any characters you would like to see. (I'm more interested in writing ones that aren't often appearing in fics and stuff. I've already had Momoe and Junko suggested and I'm looking forward to including them in the next chapter)


End file.
